Just Wanna Be With You
by L'ange Dans L'enfer
Summary: My take on the scene between Ryan and Kelsi at the piano in HSM3. I haven't seen the movie yet, so I don't know how it actually happens but this is how I would want it to happen! My first non-Chyan fic ever.


This is my very first non-Chyan HSM fic ever! I've been wanting to write this ever since the trailer came out and we had that two second glimpse of Ryan and Kelsi at the piano. I wanted to write it before I saw the movie, and since I might be going to see it tomorrow, I type this up. It's not my best work, and I think if I didn't have this self-imposed deadline I would spend more time on it and make it longer. It does have a few lines of dialogue from the scene that I saw in a BTS video or something. But yeah, here it is! Please let me know what you think! I also had no beta for this.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but want it all. ;)

Ryan leaned against his locker and closed his eyes in relief at the silence that settled over the halls. He should be in the theatre, he really should. The soles of Sharpay's stilettos were probably wearing down from her agitated stomping at his absence.

And yet he couldn't bring himself to care. Today had been a very long, very bad day and as much as he loved his sister he didn't want to deal with her at the moment.

He had flunked the chemistry test he had studied all weekend for, he had somehow pissed off Sharpay with his mere presence over the course of the day and to top it all off he had stuck his foot in his mouth when talking to Kelsi.

He hadn't mean to insult her or her score. It wasn't bad at all, he just wanted to give her a few tips. But she caught him just after Sharpay had yelled at him with his test still clutched in his hand. His short fuse burst and she had taken the brunt of it. He knew that was no excuse but everyone was allowed their bad days, even him.

He had to apologize, he just had to. Especially if he was going to ask her to prom. They had grown closer over the summer and the more time they spent together the more he thought he was falling for her.

But with his royal mess up this morning he was afraid he ruined any chances they had. Kelsi was a very private person and very sensitive about her compositions, plus she seemed to value his opinion more since they worked together on the talent show so when he saw that crushed look on her face he knew he had really screwed himself over.

Soft piano strains interrupted his thoughts and he smiled when an equally soft voice accompanied the notes. Kelsi.

He followed the music down the hall to the practice room he had first heard Troy and Gabriella sing in a year ago. The music stopped suddenly and Ryan peered in the sliver of a window to see Kelsi glaring at the piano keys, a pencil between her teeth and a mug in her hands.

Quietly Ryan opened the door, thinking this the perfect moment to apologize. But just as he entered the room Kelsi sent the mug down hard next to the teapot on the piano with a huff and threw the pencil at the sheet music.

"Trouble?" He asked in a light tone. Kelsi jumped at his voice but frowned slightly when she looked up at him. Apparently she hadn't forgiven him, yet.

"I was fine with it this morning, until…"

"Until I said something incredibly stupid?" He supplied as he leaned against the piano. Kelsi didn't answer so Ryan continued. "Listen, Kels, I'm really sorry about what I said. The song isn't bad at all, in fact it's amazing!"

"So why did you say the chorus was so simple a kindergartner could write it?" She demanded without looking him in the eye. Ryan winced. Had he really said that?

"I didn't mean it, really." He said, sliding onto the bench beside Kelsi. She said nothing but crossed her arms. "I just…it was a really bad morning and I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

Kelsi glanced over at him silently before breaking into a smile. "You really like the song?" She asked shyly. Ryan laughed out of relief.

"Of course I do! I like all your songs." They both blushed. "May I?" He asked, pointing to the music.

"Yes, please! I'd love to hear you sing it." She answered with a smile.

As Ryan began playing the keys, he couldn't help but grin. Finally this day was going the way he wanted. Kelsi began to sing with him and he grinned even wider. She had such a beautiful voice, so open and trusting, just like her. He only wished she would sing more.

The song ended and the last note hung in the air between them.

"It's beautiful," he said after a moment, because he couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Thanks,"she said ducking her head and blushing. She didn't believe him, she never thought she was as good as everyone said she was.

"No I mean, really," he insisted. "This, the prom number, everything. It's gonna be a great show." She grinned at him and he grinned back. "Will you go to prom with me?" The words escaped his mouth before he could even think them. She stared at him for a moment.

"What?"

Ryan took a breath. Well, he had been wanting to ask her all week. "Will you be my date to prom?"

She kept staring and Ryan grew worried. What if Jason had already asked her? What if he was too late? His heart sunk lower with each silent second. Suddenly she giggled and threw her arms around him.

"I thought you'd never ask!" She cried. "Of course I'll go with you!"

Ryan held her for a moment longer before pulling away. His eyes drifted to the clock and he realized he was nearly an hour late now. "I've got to go before Sharpay kills me," he said, gathering the messenger bag he had abandoned earlier. "But I'll call you later, okay?" Kelsi nodded and Ryan grinned before leaving with his spirits much higher than before.

* * *

Please review! I'm a bit nervous about this one so any and all feedback is appreciated!


End file.
